Glitch List
The following are bugs present in Super Mario Flash 1 and Super Mario Flash 2. It should be noted that most of the glitches are also present in hacks. Glitches sometimes can cause trouble while playing a level, however, in some cases, they can benefit the player. Key *'*' Severe glitches that can crash the game or make a level unplayable. *'*' Glitches that benefit the player when creating a level or playing a level. *'*' Minor glitch that doesn't really affect gameplay. A level can be beaten even with these glitches implemented in the level. Glitches in SMF1 * *''' If you make your level name empty via code editing, you will be able to play the level, but you won't be able to save the level anymore. * '''* Typing an invalid value on the background digit via code edit will cause all the physics to disappear. * *''' Typing "," (comma), "(" or ")" in the level title will not affect the level while testing, but will cause the code to crash when distributed. This is because these are the characters used to define the level codes. * '''* Spawning Mario in wedged spaces (exactly between 2 blocks) via code editing will cause Mario to run in hyper speed if the player presses right. (Example level) ** As Mario traverses in this speed, physics are messed up. Mario will sometimes glitch off walls irregularly and avoid enemies that should kill him normally. * *''' Moving Mario (or Luigi) character too fast will cause the level rendering to fail, leaving cutoffs. * '''* If a Power Star is spawned in a wedged space, it will travel through solid tiles near it. * *''' Physics between Mario and Luigi are slightly different. * '''* In the code, if a level exceeds 4180px in one section (either main level or bonus zone), it will crash the game, despite the fact that you matched the X and Y axis with the corresponding level contents data. * *''' Layering many enemies at once will result in a black spot. This happens due to the fact that the computer can't handle all the graphics of the enemies. This does not happen on specific versions of the game - it only works on some hacks of this game. You can still hit the enemies all at once. * '''* In Version 4.0.1, The new enemies change their sprites if Mario goes off the screen. Transformating ghosts to invisible blocks: There are a form to transform ghost to invisible blocks with the level code. # Place ghosts wherever you want an invisible block in the level. # Copy/paste the code into a text file (e.g. notepad). # Search for the tile number (86 for ghosts) and replace with tile 6 (the tile number of the invisible block). # Finish For more details, check the Ultimate Game Lab page where explains this trick: = link = Glitches in SMF2 * *''' Yoshi can catch dead shell / monster entities. * '''* Yoshi can duplicate sprite entities (e.g: springboard, P switch) by pressing space bar and x at the same time. ** This also applies to shells, but upon duplicating the shells, both shells will die off, causing annoying situations when you happen to trigger the glitch in the level involving Yoshi and shells. * * 'Like most flash games when SMF2 is opened too long glitches start to occur such as lag, messed up physics, etc. The most common however is that sound stops working or glitches, and it happens earlier on laggy computers. **Also, on laggy computers, flash player will sometimes complain that a script is making everything run slowly. If you click no, either flash will freeze or everything will resume normally. However, clicking yes may make the game go haywire. * '* Typing '&' in the level info or in the text box will not affect the level while testing, but will cause the code to crash when distributed. Again, this is because of the definition of SMF2 level codes. * * '*When Mario dismounts Yoshi right next to a very steep slope tile, Yoshi will begin to slide sideways until he hits a wall. * '* Mario can jump on the first spawn point whether there is a ground or not. * *''' Cape-glitched (physic digit 4) Mario can go through the ground by pressing down. * '* '''If a block that creates a vine upward (tile 68) is placed on L2, it will "eat up" all scenery blocks in its path upon triggering. No other blocks will work. * '* 'Coins will disturb vine growth triggered by tile 68. * '* Moving too fast (with the help of a physic digit) will cause the level rendering to fail, leaving cutoffs. * *''' Holding up on a springboard underwater or while climbing a vine causes Mario to stick to the springboard. * '''* Wall climbing Mario (physic digit 10) will climb in hyper speed when the player holds X'. * '* Normally, if Mario goes over the screen, it will kill Mario, but any half-solid tiles (such as cloud tiles) will not kill Mario. * *''' If Mario steps on a Koopa without jumping (e.g: standing on a floor, climbing a vine), Mario will take damage. * '* '''Goombas can be picked up from the above by stepping on it twice while holding X. This glitch will NOT be triggered if you jump at the same time. * '* Despite layer 2 normally goes behind layer 1, layer 2 comes first physics wise. For example, if there is a question mark block on L2 and a stone tile in L1, you can hit the question mark block. However, if it is done opposite, you can't. * * 'Walls with L2 blocks and L1 blocks toggled enables Mario to jump on those walls. Mario jumps at the part directly above where the L2 block is. * '* 'Mario can stick his head against the ceiling if the ceiling contains water on L2. The opposite does not work. * '* 'If you activate another P-switch right after one P-switch effect has ended, the P-switch effect will not be present. This only works if you press another P-switch within ~0.5 seconds after the P-switch effect has ended. * '* 'If you take damage while mounting on Yoshi at the same time, Yoshi will freeze and you will not be able to mount on that Yoshi again. You will also be unable to grab items. This glitch is a very difficult-to-implement, but once it does happen, the level you are in will be impossible to play if it requires grabbing items. * '* 'Autoscroll number 6 (A6) can cause a glitch if the offset of the Y position (pos Y) is set to a negative integer. All blocks in L2 will follow the offset, but upon triggering A6 blocks in L2 will override the offset and"teleport" all L2 blocks to revert to the original position. ** Activation of this glitch often creates cutoffs made by the failure to render the teleported blocks properly. * '* Upon dying from tile 46 (invisible death tile, only obtained via code edit) are prone to lead in a glitchy death. Death1.PNG|The coin is where tile 46 is. Death2.PNG|After jumping on tile 46, Mario dies below the ground. * *''' If you jump on a P-Switch underwater, the level music will stop playing. * Water tiling with L1 and L2 toggled are prone to lead in glitches, causing Mario to swim awkwardly. * '''* It is possible to take the pink triangle without a special tile underneath. To do this, start running from the back of the triangle and then land exactly on the edge of the lowermost triangle. * *''' In the code, if the level's X axis and Y axis does not match with the level contents data, it will crash the game. * '* '''If Mario hits his head on a block immediately after getting a mushroom he is reverted back to his mini form. * '* 'Springboards and P-switches can still be activated even if it is directly under the floor when you jump on them. * '* 'Cape Mario, while flying, will slide on top of keys, rather than landing, until the X key is released. This is because Mario collides with keys, but they are not counted as ground tiles. * '* 'In certain auto scrolling levels the player if he/she knows the layout well enough can go ahead the camera and since enemies are only active if there in the v-cam as long as the player avoid the spawn point of the enemies they can beat the level for ahead of the camera. * '* 'If you enter a warp and a Charging Chuck is running with it's sound, it will continue to sound when you get out of the warp. It ends when you jump on another Chuck or when the music changes. * '* Certain actions with the physics (only done by code-editing) like choosing an invalid physic or grabbing a certain power-up will either make the game freeze, crash, or make the level go haywire. * '* '''Sometimes a code-edited sprite will be a fast alternation of every sprite. It ends with the Spike Ball. It happens on certain code-edited sprites and a list can be seen here. * '* '''Press down rapidly when you hit an info box and the message is there that has more text that can be revealed. The first page will still be there and the second page will overlap it. * Other than listed above, formerly unknown glitches are starting to appear as SMF2 was updated to version C by user "Chairo" in Level Palace. These glitches involve code or level breaking issues. Not much is known about the phenomena. Category:SMF2 Features Category:SMF1 Features Category:Glitches